


The Lucky Ones

by Citruscicle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruscicle/pseuds/Citruscicle
Summary: When the world is in danger, Shinji Ikari is the one put in charge of fixing it. What will he do when everyone's lives depend on him?





	The Lucky Ones

It was a day in late May, I believe. Shinji Ikari stood proud in front of the robot he was now supposed to pilot. He was scared if he were being honest.   
"Shinji." Said his somewhat estranged father. "Get in the robot."   
"I don't want to," Shinji replied with a quake in his voice.  
"Shinji, get in the fucking robot." His father deadpanned.   
"No!" He cried out, tears brimming. His father looked almost frightened at the tears nearly spilling over his eyelashes.  
"Shinji-" He didn't get to finish.  
"I swear to God, dad! I will cry if you make me get in the robot!" Misato chuckled behind her hand. She reached out with her other to stroke his slightly chubby cheek.  
"Ohhhhh, poor baby." He turned and looked at her ferociously before beginning to sob violently.  
"sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough." Shinji paused to clear his throat. "sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah." Misato recoiled, looking up at the boy's father who had his head in his hands. "sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle." The man finally looked over at Misato before gesturing vaguely at Shinji.  
"Yeah. he does that sometimes."   
"waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah." Misato stood dumbfounded as the child continued to bawl, standing in front of the robot as sirens blared at deafening volumes.   
"Shinji, what the fuck?" she asked, but to no avail, he could not hear her. He was too busy crying.   
"cough. whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob."  
"Shinji, get in the fucking Robot." His father said dejectedly, but Shinji did not reply. All he did was flip off his father with one hand and cover his face with the other. His father looked hurt by this.   
"whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob." Wiping at his tears did very little as they continued to pour down his face. "whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa." Having seen enough, everyone left. That included the badly injured Rei, sho got into her robot and died like, .02 seconds after she went outside. But Shinji couldn't have known that. He was crying too hard. "sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle." A man ran in to the room. He was wearing a white lab coat stained red with blood. not all of it being his.  
"Please, we are begging you-" The man died on the spot. Shinji covered his noes. The smell of blood was gross.   
"sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough.sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle.whimper. sniffle. sob. whine. sob sob. waa. sniffle. cough. sniffle. sob sob. whimper. waah. sob. sniffle. whine. sob. cough. waah. cough.whine. sob. sniffle. waa. sniffle. sob sob. cough. waah. cough." Finally, Shinji stopped crying. It was too late. Everyone had died while Shinji was being a punk-ass bitch about getting in the robot. Putting his headphones in, he walked out of the lab into the empty streets, unsure what to do now. Honestly, he kind of felt like crying.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
